Batman/Gallery
Costumes The below are Batman's costumes from Injustice 2 offered since release. This includes any alternate costumes, game edition costumes, and the god and demon shader packs. Note that he is wearing his base armor in each picture. Batman - The Gotham Knight.jpg|The Gotham Knight (default) Batman - The Gotham Knight - Alternate.jpg|The Gotham Knight (alt) Batman - AK Battle Armor 5U89R.jpg|AK Battle Armor 5U89R Batman - AK Battle Armor 5U89R - Alternate.jpg|AK Battle Armor 5U89R (alt) Batman - Beyond.jpg|Beyond Batman - Beyond - Alternate.jpg|Beyond (alt) Batman - Caped Crusader.jpg|Caped Crusader Batman - Caped Crusader - Alternate.jpg|Caped Crusader (alt) Batman - Classic Crusader.jpg|Classic Crusader Batman - Classic Crusader - Alternate.jpg|Classic Crusader (alt) Batman - Demon.jpg|Demon Batman - Demon - Alternate.jpg|Demon (alt) Batman - Desert Knight.jpg|Desert Knight Batman - Desert Knight (alt).jpg|Desert Knight (alt) Batman_-_Electrum.jpg|Electrum Batman - Flamebird.jpg|Flamebird Batman - Flamebird (alt).jpg|Flamebird (alt) Batman - God.jpg|God Batman - God - Alternate.jpg|God (alt) Batman - Gotham Ghost.jpg|Gotham Ghost Batman - Gotham Ghost - Alternate.jpg|Gotham Ghost (alt) Batman - Gotham's Hunter.jpg|Gotham's Hunter Batman - Gotham's Hunter - Alternate.jpg|Gotham's Hunter (alt) Batman - Knightquest.jpg|Knightquest Batman - Knightquest - Alternate.jpg|Knightquest (alt) Batman - Noir.jpg|Noir Batman - Noir - Alternate.jpg|Noir (alt) Batman - Nth Metal.jpg|Nth Metal Batman - Nth Metal (alt).jpg|Nth Metal (alt) Batman_-_Tournament.jpg|Tournament Batman - Zur-En-Arrh.jpg|Zur-En-Arrh Batman - Zur-En-Arrh - Alternate.jpg|Zur-En-Arrh (alt) Images Batman (Insurgency).png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Batman1.jpg|Batman in Character Selection Screen Batman-Select.png|Batman Selection Icon File:Batman-thumb_0.png 1Bm.png|Batman Prime's card. Final health and damage scores 2Bm.png|Batman Arkham's card. Final health and damage scores 3Bm.png|Batman Beyond's card. Final health and damage scores 4Bm.png|Terry's card. Final health and damage scores 5Bm.png|Batman Resurrected's card. Final health and damage scores 6Bm.png|Batman Insurgency's card. Final health and damage scores 7Bm.png|Batman Red Son's card. Final health and damage scores BatmanAvatarCostume.png|Batman Avatar costume for Xbox Live Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Batman Injustice gods among us 6-wallpaper-1280x720.jpg|Batman vs. Superman injustice-gods-among-us.jpg|Batman vs. Wonder Woman Injustice-God-Among-Us-imagen.jpg|Batman Promotional Render Batman-attacking 0 0.png|Batman Cover Render Superman vs Batman Banner.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Batman vs. Superman InjusticeDSN.png BA.PNG|Insurgency Batman Batmanwonderwoman.jpg|Insurgency Batman vs. Regime Wonder Woman Batman P2 Intro.PNG|Batman Player 2 Intro Batman Prime.PNG|Batman in Archives Batman insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Batman in Archives BlackestNightBatman_Skin_Zombie.jpg|Blackest Night Batman Render Batman Blackest Night.jpg|Blackest Night Night Batman Batman blackest night.jpg|Blackest Night Batman in Archives Injustice zombies-610x754.jpg|Zombie Mode Zombie Mode Batman.jpg|Zombie Mode Batman IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack Arkham Batman.jpg|Arkham City Batman Batman arkham city.jpg|Arkham City Batman in Archives IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins New52batman.jpg|New 52 Batman BEnMiueCQAEKy5z.jpg large.jpg|New 52 Batman 468px-Thumbnail 2 f4246108 v2.jpg|New 52 Batman vs. New 52 Flash Batman new 52.jpg|New 52 Batman In Archives Batman Beyond skin.jpg|Batman Beyond Costume BB .jpg|Batman Beyond Batman beyond.jpg|Batman Beyond In Archives Batman Beyond.png|Batman Beyond Render Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Batman Batman.JPG|Flashpoint Batman Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 RS Batman.jpg|Red Son Batman Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 1011427 566521620067124 585225847 n.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 2 Batmandoj.jpg|Dawn of Justice Batman BatmanCardiOS.png|IOS Batman Card Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS .jpg|IOS Batman BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png|IOS Insurgency Batman Card Insurgency Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|IOS Insurgency Batman Batman Beyond iOS.jpg|IOS Batman Beyond Ao.jpg Blackest Night Batman IOS.png Blackest Night Batman IOS Card Blackest Night Batman IOS Stats IMG 0218.jpg Batman 2.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Injustice,5.21-171_HIRES.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Batman BatmanAS.JPG|Super Move Batman Tazer Attack.jpg|Batman's Special Move Batman 4.jpg Batman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us screenshot 3.jpg|Batman's Outro ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg|Batman interrogates Joker Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg|Between Them pt_2512_210_o.jpg|Delight Damiansfault.JPG Inj limited edition.jpg|Batman as he appears in the Injustice Limited Edition. Batman Concept Art.jpg|Batman Concept Art Batman Insurgency Concept Art.jpg|Insurgency Batman Concept Art InjusticeBatmanBatmanNinja.jpg|Batman Ninja BatRobot Concept Art.jpg|Bat-Robot Concept Art Batman Concept.jpg|Batman's Concept Art BATMAN.PNG|Batman Official Render DaCrVNtWkAA_gjo.jpg Superman breaks Batman.png|The end of the World's Finest IOS_Batman_Beyond_Supermove.jpg|iOS Batman Beyond starts his supermove I'M BATMAN.PNG|Ad for Batman cards sale in Injustice Mobile Arkhamknightbatman.jpg Animatebatmanbeyond.jpg Batman - Injustice 2 - Art.jpg|Injustice 2 art Injustice2-BATMAN-wallpaper-1920x1080-13.jpg|Batman Desktop/Laptop Wallpaper Injustice2-BATMAN-wallpaper-MOBILE-495156.jpg|Batman Mobile Wallaper mobile-wallpaper-2Batman.jpg DbBGlrpXcAEESNt.jpg mobile-wallpaper-3.jpg Injustice2-BATMAN-wallpaper-MOBILE-49546165.jpg InjusticeBatman.png|Prime InjusticeBatmanInsurgancy.png|Insurgency InjusticeBatmanBeyond.png|Beyond InjusticeBatmanBeyondAnimated.png|Beyond Animated InjusticeBatmanArkhamOrigins.png|Arkham Origins InjusticeBatmanArkhamKnight.png|Arkham Knight InjusticeBatmanRedSon.png|Red Son InjusticeBatmanFlashpoint.png|Flashpoint InjusticeBatmanBlackestNight.png|Blackest Night (Black Lantern) InjusticeBatmanDawnOfJustice.png|Dawn Of Justice InjusticeBatmanGaslight.png|Gaslight InjusticeBatmanBatmanNinja.png|Batman Ninja DOtcYJiU8AAYm2K.jpg 1500x500.JPG DarwvS5WkAAxWBp.jpg DcH7nz3W4AAmX-T.jpg DY7P4DeWkAEkzNw.jpg DZaF_SYWsAAmwbM.jpg DYwZyKTX0AApMwP.jpg DbA0Pt_VwAAk-U8.jpg 32540471_10213971058502412_177137920304480256_n.png DeDeHo9X0AIvoFP.jpg DflGUmQUcAAyeLU.jpg DfnCkIjUEAAUh1K.jpg Dg5Cvj7WkAA3wk4.jpg DiFwS8-WsAApDtv.jpg DiUrzQ9UcAUrfss.jpg DilLSWzUYAA224E.jpg Batman (Batman Ninja - Card Render).png|Batman (Batman Ninja skin) in Injustice 2 (Card Render - iOS) DmbQw-9W4AACeTB.jpg DmcJ3FIXgAYo-xf.jpg DmcKCcoWwAEBuA9.jpg Dm_wP5XW4AA94E0.jpg DnEIyfrXsAARaoy.jpg Injustice2BatmanArkhamKnight.jpg Injustice2BatmanKnightmare.jpg Injustice2BatmanJusticeLeague.jpg Injustice2BatmanBatmanNinja.jpg Videos Injustice Gods Among Us - Batman vs. Wonder Woman| Batman vs. Wonder Woman Injustice Gods Among Us - Batman Trailer|Batman Trailer Injustice Gods Among Us Lobo DLC Announcement Trailer|Batman vs. Lobo Category:Galleries